Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fish strike detectors and more particularly pertains to a new fishing tip-up device for signaling when a fish is on the fishing hook.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of fish strike detectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, fish strike detectors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art describes a mechanism with signaling flag mounted on a flexible staff for movement between a stowed position and a signaling position and with a mechanism provided for moving the rod in the direction away from the base in response to tension force being applied to the fishing line to set the hook. Another prior art describes a tip-up device for removably securing a handle of the rod and a means for removably securing the shaft of the rod with a trigger mechanism positioned on the base to releasably secure the fishing line. Also another prior art describes a tip-up system for ice fishing which incorporates a heated housing for preventing ice fishing hole freezer over, means for imparting motion to bait secured to a fish line carried by a fishing pole, and a signal-flag, tip-up arrangement carried by the fishing pole. Yet, another prior art describes a trip device operating to release a spring elastic flag pole when a fish strikes the line. The flag pole springs upright and is caused to depress a push-button transmitter switch mounted on the frame. The switch sends a signal to a remote receiver which generates an alarm signal to alert the fisherman. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fishing tip-up device.